Pokemon A new Journey Volume:9 Snivy And The Two Thieves
by Adam the Pirate Assassin King
Summary: After all that has happened with Ash and Friends on the Train, they decide to go to the Spa, but on their way they meet a real tricky Snivy, the type which steals shiny objects such as Ash's Badges and Badge case, what happens you say, well let's find out, hope you enjoy :).
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon

A New Journey

Volume:9

Snivy And The Two Thieves

Chapter:1

Snivy, Journey To Glass City

Stolen Badges

Ash and everyone was walking to Glass City, they could not wait to get to the town and rest after all that has happened at the train

"Man am I tired from the excitement I had before." Groaned Ash

"Pikachu." Groaned Pikachu

"I know, we're all tired from that adventure." Groaned Misty

"The train, The Masked Catcher, Team Rocket and all that has happened, I'm sure we deserve some rest." Groaned Max

"If you tell me both of us were hanging from the train while The Masked Catcher blackmailed you for us to get the chip." Groaned Bonnie

"Hey, there something about hot springs in Glass City, Probably we could rest there." Suggested Dawn with a Smirk while reading a book about the Diamonds Region

"A hot spring sounds good." Said Misty with a Smirk

"And there will be beautiful girls there." Thought Brock as he was blushing

"What's wrong with him?" Questioned Bonnie

"He's a girl lover, don't worry, you'll get used to it." Answered Max

While walking to Glass City, Vines from trees started to move and grabbed Ash

"AHHH!" Shouted Ash as the vines grabbed him

"PIKA PIIIII!" Shouted Pikachu as he fell off of Ash's shoulders

"ASH!" Shouted Misty as she was worried for Ash

"WHAT THE…. WHAT'S HAPPENING?" Shouted Ash as he struggled to get out of the vines

"PIKACHU!" Shouted Pikachu as he was worried for Ash

"PIKACHU, USE LIGHTING-BOLT!" Shouted Ash as he struggled to get out of the vines

"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUU!" Shouted Pikachu as he used Thunder-Bolt on the vines

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Ash in pain from the Thunder-Bolt

The vines let go of Ash, Ash fell on Pikachu

"AHHHH!" Shouted Ash as he fell on Pikachu

BASH!

"PIKACHU!" Shouted Pikachu in pain

"Ash are you okay?" Questioned Serena as she helped Ash up

"Yes, I'm okay." Answered Ash, "Pikachu, are you okay?" Questioned Ash

"Pikachu." Answered Pikachu as he said that he was okay aswell

"What was that about?" Questioned Ash

Ash looked up the trees and saw a Snivy

"HEY YOU, THAT WAS NOT NICE YOU KNOW!" Shouted Ash as he was Angry at Snivy

"Snivy, vy, vy." Laughed Snivy

"YOU THINK THAT'S FUNNY?" Questioned Ash in rage, "Alright then." Said Ash Quietly, "PIKACHU, USE LIGHTINING-BOLT!" Shouted Ash

"PIKACHUUUUUUU!" Shouted Pikachu as he used Thunder-Bolt on Snivy

"SNIVY!" Shouted Snivy with a Smirk as she dodged the Thunder-Bolt

BOOM!, The Thunder-Bolt hit a tree

Snivy, vy vy." Laughed Snivy

"Alright then…" Said Ash until Misty bashed him on the head

BASH!, Misty hit Ash on the head

"OW!" Shouted Ash in Pain

"ASH YOU IDIOT, DON'T HURT THAT SNIVY!" Shouted Misty as she was Angry at Snivy

"WHY!" Shouted Ash

"Because, you should know that you don't hurt misunderstanding Pokemon." Answered Misty, "AND YOU, THAT WASN'T NICE EITHER!" Shouted Misty as she looked at Snivy

"SNIVY!" Shouted Snivy as she jumped away from branch to branch away from Ash and everyone

"MISTY LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" Shouted Ash

"ASH SHUT UP!" Shouted Misty

"Now, now lets just continue on with walking okay." Said Brock

"Wait a minute." Said Ash as he checked his pocket, "MY BADGES, THEIR GONE!" Shouted Ash as he was shocked that his Badges were gone

"PIKACHU!" Shouted Pikachu as he was shocked aswell

"Do you think Snivy took them?" Questioned Cilan

"Your right, I think Snivy did take them." Answered Ash as he was even madder at Snivy

"PIKACHU!" Exclaimed Pikachu

"After that Snivy!" Shouted Ash

"PIKACHU!" Shouted Pikachu

Everyone was after Snivy to get Ash's badges back


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter:2

Arrival At Glass City, Find Snivy

Badge Hunt

Everyone chased Snivy till they lost her, by the time they lost Snivy, was the time they arrived at Glass City, Glass City had tall Skyscrapers, they had all kinds of shops, such as coloured Glass shops, Glasses shops and window shops, there were lots of shiny vehicles, buildings and glasses everywhere

"Hey guys look, we're at Glass City!" Shouted Misty with a Smirk

"Look how beautiful this city is." Said Dawn

"Piplup." Agreed Piplup

"But we lost Snivy, along with my Gym Badges." Said Ash in Denial

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu in Denial

"Hey folks, are you new here?" Questioned and Greeted Officer Jenny

"Yes we are." Answered Brock as he quickly kneeled to Officer Jenny

"Come on." Said Max as he pulled Brocks ears

"Ow stop please that hurts." Moaned Brock as Max was pulling him away from Officer Jenny while holding his ear

"We need your help Officer Jenny." Begged Ash

"Pikachu." Said Pikachu

"Help, help with what?" Questioned Officer Jenny

"With my Badges, a Snivy took my Badge case with my Badges in it." Answered Ash

"Pikachu." Said pikachu

"You too, you're the Sixtieth victim today." Said Officer Jenny

"Huh." Exclaimed Ash

"Pikachu." Exclaimed Pikachu

"You mean other people were robbed by Snivy aswell." Said Misty

"Yes, we got reports about a Snivy taking peoples Badges, Badge cases, Keys, Glass and other Shiny material and objects." Explained Officer Jenny, "This Snivy has been causing trouble since midday." Explained Officer Jenny

"Since midday." Said Misty quietly

"We were attacked in the train on midday." Said Dawn

"So you must have met my sister." Guessed Officer Jenny, "You must be the Kids who tried to save the data that my sister was delivering." Guessed Officer Jenny

"Yeah, we're the ones who helped your sister." Said Clemont telling Officer Jenny that they were the ones who tried to help Officers Jenny's sister

"But we couldn't do enough, and because of that, we were unable to complete the operation, so the data was stolen." Explained Iris as she was upset that they couldn't complete the operation

"Now don't be down." Said Officer Jenny as she put her hands on Iris shoulders

"Huh." Exclaimed Iris

"You tried your best didn't you, that's all that matters, so down get all down." Said Officer Jenny as she tried to calm Iris down

"But what about Snivy?" Questioned Ash

"Pikachu?" Questioned Pikachu

"Snivy will be brought to Justice, don't you worry." Answered and Explained Officer Jenny

"Let us help aswell so that we can take Snivy to justice aswell." Said Cilan

"Sure, I heard all about your stories and adventures, so I'm sure that you can help aswell." Said Officer Jenny

Everyone split up into groups to search for Snivy, they split into these groups, Ash and Pikachu, Clemont and Serena, Brock and Misty, Iris, Cilan and Axew, Bonnie, Dedennne and Max, May, Tracey, Piplup and Dawn, Officer Jenny went back to the police station where she would spectate the cities surveillance cams so that she would find Snivy while Ash and Everyone would search the streets and forest


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter:3

Meeting Kevin, Snivy Issue

Have You Seen This Snivy

Everyone was walking around Glass City to find Snivy

"I doubt Brock that we're ever goanna find Snivy?" Questioned Misty

"I'm pretty sure that we're goanna find Snivy, we just have to search a different area, That's all." Answered Brock

"But we already searched the entire area, but we still haven't found that Snivy yet." Said Misty as she doubted that they will ever find Snivy

While Misty and Brock were walking, Brock bumped into a kid, he looked 14 years old, he had black hair, green jumper with light green stripes, blue jeans and white trainers, he had blue ocean eyes, his hair was round and tidy, like a bowl upside down, his hair was only up to his ear

"OW!" Shouted Brock and the kid in pain as they bumped into each other

"HEY!" Shouted Brock, "Kid are you okay?" Questioned Brock a he was concerned for the kid

"Yes, I'm okay." Answered the kid while rubbing his head, "Hey have you seen a Snivy anywhere?" Questioned the kid

"A Snivy, sure." Answered Brock as he was shocked that the kid said that he lost a Snivy

"Great." Said the Kid with a Smirk, "My name is Kevin." Said the kid as he helped Brock up

"Hi Kevin, my names Misty." Greeted Misty with a Smirk

"And mines Brock." Greeted Brock with a Smirk

"Nice to meet you." Said Kevin with a Smirk

"So Kevin, you said something about a Snivy." Said Brock

"Yeah, have you seen a Snivy, she likes shiny stuff, so if you see her stealing something shiny, that's my Snivy." Described Kevin

"SO YOU'RE THE ONE WHO TAUGHT SNIVY HOW TO STEAL STUFF, HOW CRUEL!" Shouted Misty as she was Angry at Kevin

"NO YOU GOT IT ALL WRON!" Shouted Kevin as he tried to calm Misty down

"Huh." Exclaimed Misty

"You see, hehe, Snivy is obsessed with shiny items that she likes them so much she steals them." Explained Kevin, "I tried to train Snivy and teach her not to steal, but she still does it." Said Kevin

"Then how did you lose Snivy?" Questioned Brock

"You see, it all started at midday." Said Kevin as a flashback happened

The flashback had Kevin and Snivy walking to Glass City

"I was walking until some kind of meteor or asteroid hit me, but it seemed that the object that hit me were shouting, and it looked like It was two people in black suits." Described Kevin

BASH!, the object hits Kevin

"AHHHHH!" Shouted the flashback Kevin as he was launched by the object

The flashback ends

"And Snivy and I split up." Said Kevin ending his story

"This sounds bad, what happened to Snivy?" Questioned Brock

"I don't know." Answered and wondered Kevin, "But it looked like that Snivy was stuck under the object when it crashed at us." Guessed Kevin

"So Snivy was separated and now she's stealing shiny objects." Said Brock

"Snivy took our friends Badges and Badge case." Said Misty

"I'm sorry, I'm really am." Apologised Kevin, "But I promise you that when I find Snivy I will give your friends Badges and Badge case back." Promised Kevin


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter:4

Max And Bonnie Capture, Snivy Found

The Thieves Revealed

Meanwhile with Max and Bonnie were in the forest looking for Snivy

"Snivy are smart Pokemon, so I bet you that Snivy came back here so that we will be distracted in the City." Said Max

"You know quite a lot about Pokemon don't you." Complemented Bonnie with a Smirk

"Yeah I do, that's why I want to become a trainer like Ash, and he's the one who inspired me a lot." Said Max as he was smiling on what Bonnie said to him, "But you have a pokemon, that's kind of cool." Complemented Max with a Smirk

"Dedennne Isn't really my pokemon, but kind of Clemonts, but I still think Dedennne is still kind of like my pokemon, that's how I think of him." Said Bonnie with a Smirk

While Max and Bonnie were walking they found a shiny light

"Hey look at that Bonnie." Said Max while pointing at the light

"Do you think that's shiny stuff Snivy stole?" Questioned Bonnie

"Let's check." Answered Max

Max and Bonnie ran to the light where they saw Snivy

"There's Snivy." Said Max as he pointed at Snivy

"Then let's go then." Said Bonnie while walking to Snivy

"Bonnie wait." Said Max as he pulled Bonnie towards him behind a tree

"WOAH!" Shouted Bonnie as she was pulled by Max

"Bonnie look." Said Max as he pointed at two people Snivy was with

"It's Bruck." Said Bonnie

"And Cassidy." Said Max

Under their feet, a net appeared which pulled Max and Bonnie up

"AHHHH!" Shouted Max and Bonnie as they were both were pulled up by the net

Max and Bonnie saw Butch and Cassidy

"Prepare for trouble, we know what's good for you!" Shouted Cassidy

"And make it double, because we're here to get you!" Shouted Butch

"To extend our reaches from the stars above!" Shouted Cassidy

"To infest the world with dangers above!" Shouted Butch

"Cassidy!" Shouted Cassidy

"Butch!" Shouted Butch

"Raichu!" Shouted Raichu coming from behind Team Rocket

"Look what the net dragged in." Said Cassidy with a Smirk as she saw Max and Bonnie

"AND THE NAMES BUTCH NOT BRUCK, BUTCH!" Shouted Butch as he was Angry that Bonnie didn't get his name right

"Snivy, vy, vy." Laughed Snivy

"Raichu, chu, chu." Laughed Raichu

"What are you going to do with all that stuff?" Questioned and Demanded Max

"Why sell it of course." Answered Cassidy with a Smirk

"You can't sell them, if you do, Ash will lose all of his Gym Badges and his new Badge case." Said Bonnie as she was worried that Butch and Cassidy will sell the Badges and Badge case

"So what, I hear Gym Badges sell for quite a lot of good money." Said Cassidy with a Smirk, "And we have you twerps to thank for it." Said Cassidy with a Smirk

"Huh." Exclaimed Max and Bonnie

"You see, after all that commotion on the train, you guys blasted us off once again, we landed on this Snivy." Said Cassidy starting their story

A flashback happens

"AHHHHHH!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy

"RAICHUUUUUUU!" Shouted Raichu

CRASH!, Bucth and Cassidy crashed landed on Kevin

"AHHHHHHHH!" Shouted Kevin as he was launched

"AH!" Shouted Cassidy as she was fed up, "I can't believe that we were launched again." Moaned Cassidy

"And what's worse is that those twerps are lost again." Moaned Butch

"Raichu." Moaned Raichu

"Sn, sn, sn, Snivy." Squealed Snivy as she struggled to get out while Cassidy was sitting on her

"What the…." Said Cassidy as she got off of Snivy

"Snivy." Squealed Snivy in Pain

"It's a Snivy." Said Butch

"Snivy." Said Snivy while getting up from the ground, "Snivy." Said Snivy as she saw Cassidy's ear rings

"Why is this Snivy gazing at me?" Questioned Cassidy, "Huh." Exclaimed Cassidy as she could feel that her ear rings are gone, "My ear rings." Said Cassidy as she was shocked that her ear rings were gone

"Snivy, vy, vy." Laughed Snivy

"That Snivy took your ear rings without even realising it." Said Butch, "That's why she was gazing at you." Answered Butch

"This Snivy looks talented at stealing." Said Cassidy, "how would you like to have objects like my ear rings." Said Cassidy as she pet Snivy taking and putting on her ear rings

Flashback ends

"And that's how we found this Snivy." Said Cassidy as she finished their story


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter:5

Snivy Save, Max, Bonnie And Snivy Vs Butch And Cassidy

Spa Time

"SO YOU USED SNIVY TO STEAL SHINY OBJECTS!" Shouted Max as he was Angry at Butch and Cassidy, using Snivy for stealing shiny objects

"YOU'RE SO CRUEL!" Shouted Bonnie as she was Angry at Butch and Cassidy as well

"Who cares?" Said Butch with a Smirk

"When we finish storing all the items that Snivy acquired, we will use you to as collateral to take your friends pokemon." Said Cassidy with a Smirk

"Huh." Exclaimed Max and Bonnie

"Our plan is a trade." Aid Butch with a Smirk

"We'll trade you kids for your friend's pokemon, and when they try any funny business, we'll have no choice but to transport you to one of Team Rockets secret basses." Explained Cassidy with a Smirk

"So what your basses aren't secret anyway." Said Max with an Angry Smirk

"The basses that you had discovered in the past where just temporary basses." Said Cassidy with a Smirk

"When we send people like you in Team Rockets basses." Said Butch with a Smirk as he stopped his sentience

"No one will ever find you again." Said Cassidy with a Smirk

"WHAT!" Shouted Max and Bonnie as they were Shocked what Butch and Cassidy Said

"Now, let's tie these kids up." Said Cassidy

"Sure." Agreed Butch

"SNIVY YOU CAN'T LET THIS HAPPEN TO US!" Begged Max while shaking the net

"SNIVY PLEASE YOU CAN'T LET THEM DO THIS!" Shouted Bonnie in Panic

"SNIVY, YOU'RE NOT A BAD POKEMON, AND YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE!" Shouted Max as he stopped shaking the net

"PLEASE SNOVY, HELP US!" Begged Bonnie

"SNIVY!" Shouted Max and Bonnie

Snivy looked at the two and thought, Snivy was thinking deep, Snivy then remembered how she was with Kevin, she then thought that Kevin would never forgive her if she did a stunt like now, she then used Vine-Whip to cut the net

"SNIVY!" Shouted Snivy, while using her Vine-Whip

Snivy cuts the net open

"AHHHHH!" Shouted Max and Bonnie, while falling from the net

BASH!, Max and Bonnie had a soft landing on Butch and Cassidy

"OW!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy in pain, from Max and Bonnie landing on them

"QUICK RUN!" Shouted Max as he pulled Bonnie towards him

"OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!" Shouted Butch in pain, when Max and Bonnie ran on his back

"RAICHU QUICK, USE THUNDER-BOLT!" Shouted Cassidy

"RAICHUUUUUUU!" Shouted Raichu as he used Thunder-Bolt on Max and Bonnie

The Thunder-Bolt was close and Max and Bonnie were about be hit by the Thunder-Bolt, before they were about be hit by the Thunder-Bolt, they were rescued by Snivy when She used Razor-Leaf to save them

BOOM!, The Thunder-Bolt and Razor-Leaf collided

"WHAT!" Gasped Bucth and Cassidy

"GO SNIVY!" Shouted Max and Bonnie

"RAICHU!" Gasped Raichu

"SNIVY!" Shouted Snivy Happily with a Smirk

"THAT TRAITORIS SNIVY!" Shouted Butch as he was Angry at Snivy for betraying them

"RAICHU USE ELECTRIC-TWIN-BALL ON SNIVY!" Shouted Cassidy

"RAICHUU, CHUU!" Shouted Raichu as he used Electric-Twin-Ball on Snivy

"SNIVY!" Shouted Snivy as she dodged the two Electric-Twin-Balls, "SNIVY!" Shouted Snivy as she grabbed the Electric-Twin-Balls and threw them back at Raichu

"RAICHU!" Shouted Raichu as he was struck by his own attack

"WHAT THE!" Gasped Cassidy

"THAT'S A DIAMOND REGION MOVE CALLED THE RETURN!" Shouted Butch, "THAT IS NOT AN ATTACK BUT A THROW BACK, POKEMON WILL DODGE THE ATTACK THAT ANOTHER POKEMON USES AND THROW THEM BACK!" Explained Butch

"COOL!" Shouted Max and Bonnie as they were amazed about the move

"SNIVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVY!" Shouted Snivy as she used Razor-Leaf on Raichu

"RAICHU!" Shouted Raichu in Pain

"RAICHU USE THUNDER-BOLT ON SNIVY!" Shouted Cassidy

"RAICHUUUUU!" Shouted Raichu as he used Thunder-Bolt on Snivy

"SNIVY!" Shouted Snivy as she Dodged the Thunder-Bolt

"SNIVY!" Shouted Snivy as she used Vine-Whip on Raichu and threw him on the ground

BASH!, Raichu was thrown on the ground hard on the head

"RAICHU!" Shouted Raichu in Pain

"OH OH!" Shouted Cassidy in Panic as Raichu was knocked out

"THIS ISN'T GOOD!" Shouted Butch in panic as Raichu was knocked out

"SNIVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVYVY!" Shouted Snivy as she used Razor-Leaf on Raichu and Butch and Cassidy

"AHHHH!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy in panic as the Razor-Leaf was coming closer and closer to them

BASH!, The Razor-Leaf blew Team Rocket away

"WE'RE BLASTING OFFF AGGAAAAAIIIINNNNNNNNNN!" Shouted Butch and Cassidy as they were blasted off in the sky, when they were hard to see, there was a TINK!, sound

"ALRIGHT SNIVY!" Cheered Max

"Snivy." Said Snivy as she was happy that Max and Bonnie were safe

Max and Bonnie with Snivy went back to Ash and friends

"I couldn't find Snivy anywhere." Said Cilan

"Me neither." Said Serena

"So Kevin, where do you think Snivy could be at?" Questioned Brock

"I don't know really." Answered Kevin, "Snivy and I were always together and we never split up." Explained Kevin

"Speaking of together, have anyone seen Max and Bonnie lately?" Questioned Iris

"Axew?" Questioned Axew

"No we haven't." Answered Misty

"HI GUYS WE'RE BACK!" Shouted Max waving his hand at them

"Hi guys nice to see you again." Said Brock with a Smirk

"HEY AND THAT'S!" Shouted Kevin as he saw Snivy, "SNIVY!" Shouted Kevin as he was really happy to see Snivy again

"SNIVY, HEY YOU BETTER GIVE ME BACK MY BADGES AND BADGE CASE BACK OR ELESE!" Shouted Ash as he was still Angry at Snivy

BASH!, Misty hits Ash on the head

"OW!" Shouted Ash in pain, "HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR MISTY?!" Shouted and Questioned Ash as he was Angry at Misty

Misty moves her knuckles at Ash

"HEE!" Gasped Ash as he thought Misty was goanna hit him

"Ash please be quiet and let these two have their reunion." Said Misty with a Smirk

"Huh." Groaned Ash, "Okay Misty." Said Ash with a Smirk

"HEY ASH, I GOT YOU'RE GYM BADGES BACK AND ASWELL AS YOU'RE BADGE CASE!" Shouted Max showing Ash his Badge case with his Badges inside it

"GREAT MAX!" Cheered Ash

Later after all that excitement, everyone really did deserve a break after all what happened with the Train and the Snivy Scenarios

"AHHH." Said Dawn as she was relaxing in the Hot Springs, "Finally after all that has happened we finally get a nice break." Said Dawn as she was relaxing in the Hot Springs

"I know what you mean." Agreed Misty

Everyone was comfortable


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter:6

Back With Cynthia, Another Conversation

Cynthia's Refusal

Back with Cynthia at Team Rockets Space prison

"Message for Cynthia." Informed a Team Rocket agent

"I will take it." Said Cynthia

In Cynthia's cell there was a tv screen, on the screen popped Giovanni

"Giovanni, what now?" Questioned Cynthia

"What now is that now I have realised that putting you in here was a big and terrible mistake." Said Giovanni, "That's why I have a proposal for you." Informed Giovanni

"I'll hear it." Accepted Cynthia

"I will let you go, if you agree to be one of our agents, I'm pretty sure that you will make a fine and great agent." Said Giovanni

"Forget it, I rather be in here than doing any of your nasty schemes." Refused Cynthia

"Then your goanna have to wait till you agree, Giovanni out." Said Giovanni with a Smirk

The tv turns off

The End


End file.
